Te amé ¿real?
by Elenear28
Summary: Katniss: los bordes de la realidad se desdibujan y ya no se decir cuáles de mis recuerdos son verdaderos y cuáles no. ¿Me quisiste tú alguna vez? Me han dicho que yo te amé, es eso ¿real o no real? Sinsajo Peeta POV, secuela de Jugando con Fuego.
1. Silencio

**Silencio**

_El Capitolio, día 14 después de la caída de la Arena. Hora: desconocida. _

_Katniss:_

_Me dieron un cuaderno de dibujo hoy._

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el día en que perdiste la vida. Me han mantenido atado durante la primera porque les preocupaba que decidiera quitarme la mía. No puedo culparlos, lo cierto es que lo he pensado. _

_La segunda semana estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera poder levantar la cabeza, así que me soltaron. _

_La habitación, mi celda, al principio era una copia de la habitación que nos dieron en la torre en que nos alojaban antes de nuestra entrada a la Arena. Pasé inconsciente durante los primeros dos días desde que me sacaron de aquel maldito reloj que contaba los segundos que nos quedaban de vida con sus manecillas imaginarias, mientras preparaba nuevos horrores para nosotros a cada hora. Por loco que parezca si ahora me pusieran a elegir entre estar aquí "a salvo" y volver a los Juegos contigo, aunque solo fuera por un día más, te elegiría sin dudar. _

_El doctor Hollyson, el tipo al que han encargado cada detalle de mi estado de salud desde que llegué aquí, ha llamado a mi apagón cerebral un "mecanismo de defensa". Al parecer la noticia de tu muerte me impactó de tal manera que mi cabeza decidió desconectarse por un rato para no sentir tanto dolor. En momentos como este, donde soy terriblemente consciente de lo impensable, de que has abandonado este mundo, es que desearía tener control sobre ese tipo de cosas, aunque el anestesiar mi cabeza no cambia el hecho de que te he perdido para siempre. De todas maneras me gustaría poder decirle a mi cerebro que es suficiente por un día, que puede descansar, que ya no tiene que seguir soñando una y otra vez con la forma en la que moriste. _

_No me lo han dicho ¿sabes? Nadie ha tenido la delicadeza de contarme cómo fue que moriste. ¿Fue Finnick? ¿Fue Johanna? ¿Liberaron a algún nuevo muto mientras te buscaba por la jungla? _

_De cualquier manera te estaba contando sobre el cuaderno. Es en él donde te estoy escribiendo ahora. Me lo dieron con la esperanza de que haciendo algo que me gustara, tal vez podría recuperarme a mí mismo. No he dicho una palabra desde que me desmayé ante Snow ¿sabes?, justo después de que me sacaran de la Arena. _

_Al principio pensaron que se trataba de un mero capricho, que se me pasaría en unos cuantos días, sin embargo hoy es el día número catorce y creo que han empezado a desesperarse. La verdad no los entiendo, habría pensado que después de deshacerse te ti, yo te seguiría poco después. _

_Tal vez alguna ejecución pública en la que pudieran usarme como ejemplo de lo que sucede con quienes se oponen al Capitolio. _

_Sé que no me necesitan, tienen a Johanna y a Enobaria para coronarlas como vencedoras. No soy indispensable y creo que nunca lo he sido. Ese papel siempre lo has tenido tú. _

_No sé por qué sigo con vida. Si por mí fuera, te habría seguido de inmediato al otro mundo. Añoro tu presencia. Desde que te fuiste es como si el sol se hubiera apagado para siempre… y aun así sé que el sol sigue ahí. Cada mañana me llevan a un jardín colmado de rosas en donde hacen que me bañe con sus rayos por unos minutos. _

_Lo cierto es que no los entiendo. ¿Por qué no pueden tener algo de compasión? ¿Por qué no pueden darme una muerte rápida? _

_Te extraño, Katniss. Extraño el sonido de tu voz y el tacto de tu piel. Extraño la forma en la que peinabas tu cabello o como tu rostro se relajaba mientras dormías. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?_

_A veces realmente he pensado en quitarme la vida, sin embargo hay algo que me detiene y ese algo eres tú. Cuando la desesperación se apodera de mi mente y deseo más que nunca el acabar con el dolor, pienso en que tú seguirás viva siempre y cuando yo logre recordarte. De vez en cuando me imagino con un lápiz o un pincel en mi mano, trazando la línea que dibuja la curva de tu cuello, intentando en vano lograr algo que se acerque siquiera a la perfección de tus ojos grises…_

_Creo que ese era el objetivo que buscaban cuando me dieron este cuaderno. Sin embargo cuando he conseguido los materiales para poner ante mis ojos lo único que veo en mi cabeza, tu rostro, no he logrado hacer ni un solo trazo. En su lugar he comenzado a escribir. _

_Perdona si las líneas no son demasiado coherentes. Tengo tanto que decirte que tengo miedo de no ir lo suficientemente rápido y perder las ideas. Y sin embargo cuando lo pienso me doy cuenta de que en realidad no tengo mucho que contarte. Los días son una sucesión de eventos sin sentido: despertar, sufrir, levantarme cuando me lo ordenan, sufrir, comer cuando me lo ordenan, sufrir, dormir, sufrir mientras duermo, despertar, sufrir…_

_¿Qué sentido tiene todo este sufrimiento? ¿Qué sentido tiene estar vivo cuando tú no lo estás? _

_Anoche, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir, pensaba en como mi vida ha girado en torno a la tuya desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, hace tantos años. En el momento en que me di cuenta de que te amaba mi existencia dejó de ser independiente para convertirse en una extensión de la tuya. Soy la Tierra orbitando alrededor de un Sol que ya no existe. Llevo días dando vueltas alrededor del agujero que quedó en el lugar del astro que me daba luz y calor._

_Te quiero, Katniss. Siempre te querré. Aún y cuando tu corazón no lata, el mío lo hace por los dos. _

_Y no sabes lo que duele eso. _

_Peeta._

La firma se convierte en un garabato sobre la hoja cuando escucho pisadas fuera de la habitación. El lápiz se arrastra en la superficie blanca hasta que convierte la "a" en un trazo amorfo, lo meto entre las espirales del cuaderno y levanto el colchón para colocar la preciada pertenencia entre las tablas, lo suelto y me recuesto sobre la mullida superficie. Apago precipitadamente la lámpara, que cubre la habitación con una extraña luz azul y me coloco boca arriba en la cama. Mi brazo derecho se posa sobre mis ojos cerrados y finjo dormir. Mi pecho sube y baja con lentitud mientras escucho como la llave entra en la cerradura.

Mis oídos detectan las pisadas, lentas y pesadas, del doctor Hollyson.

-Buenos días, señor Mellark- me saluda él, a sabiendas que no estoy dormido.

Me descubro el rostro pero no le contesto. No puedo. Me he quedado sin palabras. Las perdí todas junto a Katniss.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?- dice mientras arrastra una silla hasta los pies de mi cama y se sienta en ella. La madera cruje por el exceso de peso.

Me siento en la cama y me encojo de hombros. Fuera del dolor, que palpita en mi pecho con cada latido, no percibo casi ninguna otra cosa. No siento hambre, ni sueño, ni ira. Solo la puñalada helada de quien sabe que los hilos que lo unían a la vida han sido cortados de tajo. Así ha sido mi vida desde que Katniss murió.

El doctor saca una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata blanca y se inclina hacia adelante.

-No te muevas- dice mientras gira un mecanismo cerca de la base y enciende una potente luz blanca. Él mueve el pequeño cilindro negro frente a mis ojos, estudiando la respuesta de mis pupilas y quien sabe qué otras cosas.- Sigue mi dedo- ordena mientras se pasa el objeto a su otra mano y levanta el índice. Mueve la luz y el dedo y yo le obedezco.

La lucecita hace que mis ojos lagrimeen un poco. Luego me hace abrir la boca, explora mi garganta, primero con la luz, y luego palpando mi cuello con sus gruesos dedos. Al cabo de un rato me canso, doy un tirón para liberarme de su agarre y me recuesto en el colchón sin pedir permiso, mi brazo vuelve a anteponerse a mis ojos. Lo escucho soltar un débil suspiro.

-Escucha, Peeta. Esta es la situación. Me pidieron que cuidara de ti hasta que te recuperaras. La contusión que sufriste cuando la Arena explotó ya ha sanado por completo y nos hemos encargado de los cortes y quemaduras. Fuera del shock, creo que ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti. Y eso me deja en la incómoda situación de entregarte, de una vez por todas, al equipo que nuestro señor Presidente ha designado para ti.

Lo ignoro por completo. No me importa quien tenga posesión de mí o de mi cuerpo. Lo único que importa en este momento es algo que no puedo solucionar. Katniss. Katniss está muerta y seguirá estándolo sin importar lo que suceda conmigo.

-Siendo así- continúa él- hoy te daré el alta.- me dice con algo de pena.

No le respondo. ¿Qué podría hacer o decir? ¿Quiere que lo absuelva? No puedo hacerlo, sé que no fue él quien orquestó todo para que Katniss entrara de nuevo en la Arena, pero en lo que a mí respecta todos aquellos que nacen bajo la ciudadanía del Capitolio llevan su cuota de culpa en ello. Si ellos no disfrutaran alimentando su sadismo con los Juegos, tal vez los habrían eliminado hace años.

Me giro hasta quedar acostado de medio lado, dándole la espalda.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte- dice finalmente- Tu mutismo claramente no es físico sino mental. Tal vez si hablaras de eso…- se ríe ante lo ilógico de su propuesta. Sí, claramente la única forma de superar mi problema de no hablar es hablando sobre ello. – Si colaboraras las cosas serían menos duras para ti. No te puedo prometer que tendrás una vida feliz pero… al menos…

Me giro completamente y me coloco la almohada encima. Un dolor agudo se ha instalado en mi cabeza, a la altura de la sien derecha. Siento nauseas, así que cierro los ojos y empiezo a contar mi respiraciones: una, dos, tres… Cuando voy por la veinteava respiración el doctor se harta, se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación. Escucho el clic que emite la cerradura cuando le pasa llave desde el exterior.

Me siento y saco el cuaderno:

_El Capitolio, día 14 después de la caída de la Arena. Hora: desconocida. _

_Katniss:_

_Hoy me darán de alta. Me lo ha dicho el doctor. Se supone que es una buena noticia, significa que mi cuerpo se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para poder reincorporarme a mis actividades normales. Sin embargo no he tenido tiempo de pensar en que será lo "normal" a partir de ahora. ¿Qué irán a hacer conmigo? ¿Por qué se han molestado en arreglarme? ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué pueden tomar de mí que no me hayan arrebatado ya?_

_No lo sé, Katniss. Y no sé si quiera saberlo. _

_Te quiere,_

_Peeta._

...

Mi segundo visitante entra en la habitación sin anunciarse o pedir permiso. Estoy tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo. El cuaderno se encuentra escondido bajo el colchón y mis dedos se retuercen contra las delgadas mantas.

-Buenas tardes, señor Mellark- comienza él en el mismo momento en que el aroma a rosas entra en mis fosas nasales. Me muevo como un rayo sobre la cama, girando sobre mí mismo hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama, mis manos apoyadas en el colchón se convierten en garras cuando mis dedos se hunden en la superficie. Un gruñido animal sube por mi garganta, haciéndola pedazos desde adentro.

-Bien. Es bueno ver que aún guarda algo de energía en su cuerpo. Dígame ¿cómo está su garganta?

Mis manos mueren por cerrarse alrededor de su cuello y estrujarlo, pero no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que el Presidente Snow entraría a mi habitación sin una escolta ni otra clase de protección. Sus rechonchos labios se curvan en una sonrisa mientras me observa con sus ojos fríos.

Lo observo con atención: trae puesto un traje azul marino, una corbata púrpura y una camisa blanca. Sus manos están cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos que él retira en ese momento, revelando un anillo con el sello del Capitolio, el cual muestra un águila con ocho flechas surgiendo de su cola, en su mano derecha. Cuando retira el otro guante puedo ver otro anillo, en apariencia idéntico, pero con una ornamentada "S" en la base. Debe ser su sello personal.

-Son bonitos ¿no cree?- dice mientras hace que uno de sus anillos gire alrededor de su dedo- Contrario a lo que podría pensar, señor Mellark, no soy una persona aficionada a las joyas. Siempre me ha gustado más el encanto de una flor, algo elegante y sutil, como las rosas, para alegrar la apariencia de las personas- dice mientras se toca la rosa blanca que trae sujeta de la solapa de su traje.- Sin embargo he descubierto cierta… afición por cierta clase de joyas que tienen usos más prácticos. Él ejerce presión sobre el anillo y una pequeña punta sale de la cabeza del águila, no es muy grande, tal vez medio centímetro.- Adentro hay un pequeño depósito- explica él- con cinco mililitros de un veneno que se conoce como _habitas morto, _el veneno de los muertos en vida.

Lo miro, parpadeando cada dos segundos sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro aunque siento como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

-El _habitas morto_, señor Mellark, es un veneno muy especial. Verá, se introduce en su sistema sanguíneo y le envía un mensaje a su cerebro para que "apague" todas aquellas funciones que no sean fundamentales para preservar la vida, ralentizando los latidos del corazón al punto de que, para efectos médicos, usted está muerto. Y puede permanecer así por días, dependiendo de la dosis.

Siento la boca seca y los músculos del cuerpo completamente agarrotados.

-Ahora imagine que a alguien se le da una dosis de esto- dice mientras agita la mano del anillo con la espina- y un médico lo declara muerto. Se realizan los funerales y usted despierta, después de unos días inconsciente y paralizado, dentro de un ataúd, bajo tierra.

La imagen es escalofriante y pinta una escena muy real en mi cabeza. ¿Es eso lo que me espera? ¿Es eso lo que hará conmigo?

Y sin embargo la muerte, esa a la que he estado esperando desde hace semanas, es una opción tentadora. Siento como mi boca se tuerce en una sonrisa y él me mira enarcando las cejas, solo por un segundo, antes de controlar su expresión.

-En fin- dice mientras aprieta el anillo, haciendo que la punta se introduzca en él- No estamos aquí para una lección sobre venenos.

Le sostengo la mirada, azul contra azul.

-Me parece que ya es hora de que salga de esta… situación tan poco provechosa. Sin poder decir una palabra no me sirve de nada, señor Mellark.

Me encojo de hombros y veo, para mi deleite, como la chispa de la ira se enciende en sus ojos de serpiente ante mi falta de interés sobre lo que dice.

-Será mejor que me escuche con atención, señor Mellark. Porque podría estar a punto de decirle algo que le podría interesar.

Mi rostro se gira hacia un lado y él se levanta de su silla y me sujeta la mandíbula con sus huesudos dedos, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Lo primero y más importante que debe saber es que Katniss Everdeen está viva.

Mis ojos se entrecierran y mis dedos se aferran a sus muñecas, pero él no parece particularmente asustado, tal vez no es consciente de que con un giro de mi mano podría fracturarle ambas muñecas. Pero también sabe que mi cabeza está en otro lugar en este momento.

Las lágrimas traidoras se deslizan por mis mejillas, sin siquiera darme un momento para considerar la posibilidad de que lo que él dice sea una vil mentira.

Él se aparta con una mueca de asco mientras se limpia las manos, húmedas por mis lágrimas, con un pañuelo que saca del bolsillo de su traje.

Katniss.

Katniss viva. ¿Será posible?

Mi cabeza se convierte en una tempestad de color, dolor y esperanza.

Katniss…

-Estás viva- es lo último que digo antes de desmayarme.

* * *

**Y aquí está, el primer capítulo de la última parte de la aventura que conocimos gracias a Katniss, ahora contada desde el punto de vista de Peeta. **

**Seguramente los capítulos serán más largos, pero quería contextualizar un poco y dar tiempo de que ubiquen la historia, pues según los reviews de Jugando con Fuego, es algo que muchos estaban esperando. Espero que este primer capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas y que me puedan acompañar en esta historia con sus hermosos comentarios diciéndome que les parece lo que voy publicando. **

**Me encanta recibir reviews, creo que es lo mejor de publicar en esta página y es lo único que recibo por el esfuerzo que hago al escribir, así que de verdad agradecería mucho que se tomaran unos segundos para escribirme aunque sea una línea con su opinión, especialmente porque los reviews hacen que me den ganas de escribir, así que es un ganar-ganar. :D**

**La otra cosa que quería decirles es que quiero que este fic esté inspirado en música. Osbelys me dio la idea pasándome el nombre de unas canciones que pegan genial con lo que Peeta vivió en Sinsajo, así que quería saber dos cosas:**

**a. ¿Me podrían pasar canciones que creen que podrían servirme como inspiración para escribir? con ponerme el nombre y artista(s) es suficiente. Puede ser por review o por PM. Sinsajo tiene muchos ambientes para Peeta: el Capitolio, el Trece, el Capitolio en medio de la guerra, el Doce… Y luego están los momentos: la tortura, la confusión, la ira, el regreso al 12… ¿Me pasan canciones? ¿Siii? Se vale en español y en inglés. :D**

**b. ¿Les gustaría que fuera agregando las canciones a un playlist en YouTube para que puedan irlo escuchando?**

**¿Quién me deja un review?**

**Un abrazo, E. **


	2. Deseos

**Deseos**

_El Capitolio, día 18 después de la caída de la Arena. Hora: 8:42 pm_

_Katniss:_

_Estás viva. _

_¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio yo no hice. Tenía demasiado miedo de que fuera una treta de Snow, una forma de destruirme hasta que no quedara más de mí que el polvo. Pequeños átomos casi invisibles que fueran esparcidos por el viento hasta que no quedara prueba de que alguna vez existí. ¿De cuantas maneras pueden destruirme en este lugar? A veces pienso que ya no me queda nada por que vivir. _

_Me mostraron el video ¿sabes? Uno de ellos, al menos. _

_Aún me encojo de miedo cuando observo tu aspecto, con el chichón en tu cabeza y el torrente de sangre manando de tu brazo, ahí donde Johanna clavó la afilada arma. Creo que rompí algo en el momento en que vi esa parte ¿sabes? No estoy seguro de que fue, pero comenzaron a atarme después de eso. _

_Aún ahora me pregunto cómo estás ¿lograron curar tus heridas? ¿Estás mejor ahora? _

_Tengo miedo, Katniss. ¿Y si no me están dando toda la información, solo para apaciguarme? ¿Y si en realidad moriste por tus heridas y ellos no han querido decírmelo? ¿Cómo saber si realmente estás bien?_

_Trato de consolarme pensando que esta vez podré sentir en mi corazón si estás muerta. Pero tal vez esa sea una visión demasiado romántica de la vida ¿no crees? La última vez tu muerte fue la constatación de un hecho probable. Ahora no sé qué hacer. Deseo creer que estás viva. Sé que saliste viva de la Arena y cada una de mis células clama por creerlo, porque la alternativa resulta demasiado dolorosa. _

_Han pasado tres días y a veces siento que mi cabeza explotará por el exceso de información. No estás muerta, Katniss. No estás muerta y estás en un lugar que se supone había sido destruido hace décadas. ¿Será cierto? ¿Puedo creerle a Snow? La historia resulta casi inversímil. ¿Te imaginas a un distrito resurgiendo de entre sus cenizas para hacerse autosuficiente? Dejar de responder ante el Capitolio, no necesitar de los otros distritos… Parece una de esas historias locas que escribía Moleen Pascal, la vencedora loca del Tres que escribía novelas ¿recuerdas que leímos juntos algunos pasajes?_

_Estoy tendido en la cama que me han dado. Esta habitación a la que me han enviado es distinta, ya no es una copia de la que compartíamos por las noches en la torre de entrenamiento, sino que me recuerda a la habitación de un hospital. Es blanca, tan blanca que me lastima los ojos, como si estuviera viendo sin parpadear una bombilla encendida. Las paredes, el techo, la sábana, la almohada, el suelo, los barrotes metálicos de mi cama… cada parte de este lugar es blanco, como las rosas que Snow se cuelga de la solapa de su traje. _

_Sé que no puedes verlo, pero tengo cuatro paredes a mí alrededor, aunque tal vez lo correcto sería decir que son tres paredes y una más que pretende serlo. _

_Cuando alguno de los hombres de Snow aparece para atormentarme saca un mando de su chaqueta y entonces la pared desaparece para dar paso a una gran pantalla. Es ahí en donde he visto de nuevo tu rostro, Katniss. _

_La primera escena que me presentaron fue la de nuestra despedida. Aún ahora, cuando cierro los ojos, soy capaz de verlo. ¿Pudiste tu ver el miedo y la desesperación en mis ojos cuando me diste el último beso? Creo que de alguna manera yo sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería tu rostro, que mis labios acariciarían los tuyos. Aún hoy me pongo un poco enfermo al pensarlo. _

_Me acerqué tanto a la pantalla que la estática hizo que mi cabello se pusiera de punta y tu rostro se convirtió en un manchón color piel cuando mis ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de la pantalla. Aun así no pude sentir la tibieza de tu piel ni aspirar tu aroma. Creo que es otra de las formas crueles en que Snow me demuestra que él tiene el control, que él me tiene a mí y que por ello es que no puedo verte. _

_¿Se sentirá victorioso por ello? ¿Qué clase de victoria puede obtener un hombre como él, con un país a su merced, al ver destruido a un chico de diecisiete años como yo?_

_Por más que lo intento no logro darle sentido a lo que hacen, Katniss. _

_Me han obligado a comer mucho en los últimos días, no estoy seguro de que es lo que quieren, pero sea lo que sea necesitan que gane el peso que he perdido en las últimas semanas. _

_Al principio me negué a comer. Los platos, llenos hasta el borde de comida, se me antojaban asquerosos, una prueba más de lo mentalmente perturbadas que están éstas personas. Como si pudieran llenar con comida el vacío que me había dejado tu ausencia. Arrojaba los platos al suelo o contra las paredes. Infantil, lo sé, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? _

_Después de que nos dimos nuestro último adiós, morí un poco por dentro. _

_Si me vieras ahora ¿me reconocerías? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de nuestros primeros Juegos? Aún hoy tengo miedo de perderme a mí mismo. Siento que me estoy convirtiendo en un peón más, como los del ajedrez de Haymitch. Ellos quiere manejarme a su antojo y yo no puedo permitirlo. _

_Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas después de que me negué a comer, la comida dejó de ser sólida para convertirse en asquerosos batidos que según la mujer que los traía, una chica con la cabeza rapada y el rostro lleno de agujeros de los cuales colgaban argollas metálicas, estaban llenos de nutrientes que me alimentarían tan bien como la comida real. _

_Tampoco reaccioné bien a eso y los batidos, oscuros, malolientes y espesos como la savia de los árboles; fueron a parar contra la pared blanca de mi habitación. _

_Me han noqueado dos veces, Katniss. El dolor de cabeza al despertar ha sido casi insoportable. Cuando desperté la primera vez estaba atado a una silla. Mis muñecas aseguradas contra los reposabrazos de metal. Mis piernas atadas a las patas de la silla, supongo que por temor a que tratara de defenderme y acabara haciéndole daño a alguien. _

_Me lo han pedido una vez más, tengo que darles ese crédito al menos, me lo han pedido con amabilidad, pero sin dejarme elección. He desobedecido y lo próximo que supe era que me sostenían el rostro entre dos personas y me introducían un embudo por la boca. _

_No te contaré el resto, no tienes por qué saberlo, pero te puedo decir que me sentí despojado de mi humanidad. Panem nunca se ha caracterizado por respetar mucho los derechos de los seres humanos, pero ahora siento que he perdido el control. Me han arrebatado los derechos sobre mi cuerpo. _

_Me consuela el pensar que al menos estoy recibiendo en cuerpo y alma lo que el Capitolio tenía reservado para ti._

_Snow disfrutó mucho el hecho de que el Distrito 13 tuviera que elegir entre tú y yo ¿sabes? Me mostraron las imágenes: el aerodeslizador, tal vez un poco más anticuado que los del Capitolio, flotando en el aire, encima del agujero que abriste en el campo de fuerza, balanceándose hacia los lados, como si quien tuviera que tomar la decisión entre ir por ti y por mí no lograra hacerlo. _

_Me alegra que te eligieran a ti. _

_No soportaría estar en ese lugar, a salvo, sabiendo la clase de cosas que esta gente podría estarte haciendo. _

_Cada célula de mi cuerpo se rebela ante la posibilidad de que puedas estar siendo herida. Te quiero, Katniss. Te he querido cada segundo de mi vida desde que te escuché cantar por primera vez, aquel día en nuestro primer día en la escuela cuando los sinsajos dejaron de cantar porque sus voces no podían competir con la tuya. _

_Te quiero y me alegra que estés a salvo. Pero dudo que me quede mucho tiempo, _

_Peeta. _

Tomo el lápiz y lo introduzco con cuidado entre los resortes del cuaderno. La punta se ha vuelto redondeada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se torne plana y resulte inservible. El grafito está casi escondido en medio del cilindro de madera, necesitaré un cuchillo para sacarle punta, pero dudo que confíen en mí lo suficiente para darme uno. Mis muñecas están cubiertas por una fina capa de gasa, para evitar que el ungüento que me han puesto sobre las laceraciones que han causado las esposas en mis brazos acabe en las sábanas. La sustancia hace que mis células aceleren su crecimiento para que las heridas sanen con mayor rapidez.

Anoche me noquearon de nuevo y me ataron para cortarme el cabello y evaluar los daños que sufrí en la explosión de la Arena. Las heridas ya habían sanado pero creo que ahora se están preparando para suplir necesidades de carácter estético. Están preparándome para algo, puedo sentirlo. La pregunta es ¿para qué?

Me levanto de la cama y alzo el colchón para devolver el cuaderno a su escondite. Es un afán casi infantil, como cuando era pequeño y robaba pedacitos de las galletas que se quebraban y las escondía en el agujero ovalado que tenía el manzano del jardín para que mamá no se diera cuenta. Me aseguraba de que nadie me estuviera viendo, pues mis hermanos disfrutaban fastidiándome y eran más que capaces de comerse los restos de las galletas.

Muchas veces, cuando regresaba en medio de la noche a buscar mi botín me encontraba con que los sinsajos o las ardillas habían dado con él y no quedaban más que migajas. A lo que voy es a que nunca podré estar seguro de que mis secretos sean solo míos. He buscado por todas partes, tratando de encontrar las cámaras que sé que se ocultan en la estancia pero hasta ahora no he conseguido encontrar nada, sin embargo sé que me observan. El Capitolio es ese ojo vigilante que nunca descansa, ni siquiera para parpadear.

Me tiendo boca arriba en la cama y empiezo a buscar patrones inexistentes en el techo. Si pudiera, pasaría todo el día escribiendo interminables cartas para Katniss, sin embargo mis recursos son limitados y siento que podría necesitar el lápiz en otro momento. Si la punta se gasta por completo ¿qué haré?

No he visto al presidente Snow desde hace unos días cuando me presentó el primer video. En su lugar he tenido a una mujer llamada Hendria Vols, cuyas exageradas pelucas me recuerdan mucho a Effie.

Effie. Mis pensamientos han estado tan enfocados en Katniss que no me he detenido a pensar en nadie que no sea ella. Por Snow sé que Haymitch participó activamente con el movimiento rebelde, hasta qué punto, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no tendré nada que decir para cuando decidan interrogarme.

Katniss tampoco sabía nada sobre los planes rebeldes, me lo habría contado o yo habría acabado dándome cuenta. Nunca ha sido la mejor jugando a los secretos. Yo por otra parte si habría podido jugar a las dobles intenciones, como lo hicieron, según Snow, algunos tributos como Finnick, Beetee, Mags y Johanna.

Estoy seguro de que si sigo con vida es porque están esperando a interrogarme.

¿Por qué no lo han hecho aún? ¿Qué sucederá cuando sepan que no puedo aportar ninguna información nueva para ellos? Una gota de sudor desciende desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda cuando pienso en mis opciones. Si se dan cuenta de que no se nada, me matarán ¿qué utilidad tengo para ellos si no puedo darles nuevos datos? Si decido mentirles y darles información falsa, terminarán dándose cuenta de ello.

¿Qué harán conmigo entonces?

La almohada se siente extraña bajo mis manos. Las puntas de las pequeñas plumas atraviesan el material y se clavan en las palmas de mis manos. Observo mis manos como si no me pertenecieran. Después de mis primeros juegos me hicieron un "pulido" lo que básicamente se encargó de eliminar cualquier imperfección en mi piel, lo que claramente incluía cada una de las quemaduras que me había hecho en una vida entera de manejar bandejas calientes y hornos de gas que de vez en cuando se volvían temperamentales y lanzaban llamaradas que podían hacerte daño si no tenías cuidado con lo que hacías. Uno de mis hermanos mayores, el más descuidado de los tres, perdió sus cejas en un par de ocasiones por culpa de nuestras herramientas de trabajo en mal estado.

¿Son estas mis manos? He perdido ya tantas cosas que no me extrañaría estar observando las manos de un completo desconocido. Agito los dedos y los apéndices, largos y delgados, se mueven, flexionándose con suavidad, sin crujidos.

Recuerdo que mamá solía quejarse porque decía que tenía unas manos demasiado delicadas para el trabajo duro. Papá decía que eran manos de artista. Cuando comencé con la decoración de los pasteles rápidamente le gané el lugar a mamá. Ahí donde ella hacía las cosas con su enfado habitual yo lograba abstraerme y crear cosas realmente sorprendentes, aunque tal vez esté mal que lo diga yo. Mientras decoraba las tartas lograba separar mi mente de Katniss y de lo que ella podía estar haciendo con Gale, cuando aún no la conocía en realidad.

Más tarde, cuando volví de los Juegos y Portia se encargó de abastecerme con materiales para mis pinturas, encontré una nueva forma de escape, al menos por unos días. Empecé a pintar paisajes y cosas que muchas veces salían de mi imaginación, pero muy pronto el dolor de saber que Katniss no me amaba de la misma manera en que yo la amaba a ella hizo que su rostro comenzara a aparecer una y otra vez en mis pinturas.

Al final resultó maravilloso, porque era una forma en la que podía ver a Katniss sin tener que verla realmente, la sensación era maravillosa y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

Desearía poder pintar ahora. Podría sacarme de encima el millón de cosas que tengo en mi cabeza y tal vez el punzante dolor que tengo en las sienes desaparecería.

Muevo las piernas y me doy cuenta de que la prótesis que reemplaza la extremidad que perdí ha vuelto a quedarme ajustada. Los batidos que me han obligado a beber hacen su trabajo rápidamente y he vuelto a ganar peso. Las correas que aseguran la prótesis a mi cuerpo rozan mi piel haciéndome daño.

El dolor es extrañamente bienvenido, me recuerda que estoy vivo.

Una extraña agitación recorre mi cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta de que si se han molestado en cortar mi cabello y revisar mis heridas debe ser porque tendré que hacer una aparición en público. Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo entero y siento un extraño vacío en mi interior mientras una ola helada desciende por mi columna. ¿Qué quiere Snow? ¿Qué pretende que haga?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido, casi imperceptible, que hace la puerta al abrirse.

Intento ignorar la ligera molestia que produce en mí el hecho de que me gustaría que tocaran antes de entrar. Sé que no gozo de privilegios en este lugar pero eso no hace que deje de esperar ciertas consideracione, aunque podría considerarse algo tonto.

¿Qué esperaba para un prisionero de guerra? ¿Desayunos especiales? ¿Un programa recreativo?

No sé qué es lo que espero ver cuando me giro, tal vez a más doctores o posiblemente más especialistas en mejoramiento físico.

Definitivamente no espero ver al Presidente Snow entrar tranquilamente en la habitación con un periódico bajo el brazo y un aire de autosuficiencia que no me permite ver cuáles son sus intenciones.

— Es agradable, señor Mellark, el ver que ahora cuando menos luce como un ser humano. Su equipo de preparación se encargará de corregir las cosas en su apariencia que resulten… inoportunas.

Sus palabras entran por mis oídos pero no alcanzan a cobrar sentido dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Inoportunas?- siento deseos de morderme la lengua cuando la pregunta sale de mis labios. No he podido detenerme, la curiosidad me ha ganado la partida.

—Usted dará una entrevista para nosotros en unos cuantos días- me confía él mientras desenrolla el periódico.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que desea que diga? ¿Debería comenzar a tomar nota?- le respondo mientras mi voz rezuma sarcasmo.- ¿Lo feliz que soy viviendo aquí o lo mucho que me alegra haber ganado los Juegos?

La sonrisa en su rostro, hasta ahora apenas perceptible, se ensancha hasta lucir dolorosa, como si yo le hubiese dicho exactamente lo que él quería oír.

—En realidad lo que queremos va más allá de eso. Usted va a pedir un cese al fuego, señor Mellark.

Sus palabras despiertan mi curiosidad por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. Un cese al fuego… Hasta ahora me he imaginado al Capitolio tratando de exterminar a los distritos como una manguera frente a un hormiguero. Sin embargo deduzco por lo que ha dicho que los distritos están dando la lucha, más que eso, deben estar ganando o al menos generando bajas considerables. No hay ningún otro escenario que haga que alguien como Snow decida recurrir a mí para pedir algo como esto.

-Ustedes…- comienzo yo- ustedes están perdiendo.

Él se echa a reír pero la risa acaba cuando su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse en un ataque de tos. El saca un pañuelo de seda de su chaqueta y se lo lleva a la boca. A pesar de que sus movimientos son rápidos, soy capaz de ver la mancha carmesí, del tamaño de un grano de maíz, brillando sobre la tela blanca.

Sangre.

Él hace como que nada ha pasado.

— Me temo, señor Mellark, que usted le da demasiado crédito a sus rebeldes. Pero ya hablaremos más tarde sobre ellos. Ahora lo importante es que usted se llene de convicción. Necesitamos que sea convincente cuando pida a los distritos que se detengan.

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza antes de que el termine de hablar.

—No lo haré. Si los distritos tienen la posibilidad de dar la lucha y ganarles, no seré yo quien intente detenerlos.

Los ojos de Snow se vuelven fríos, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios cuando me dice:

—Usted parece pensar que es una lucha en igualdad de condiciones. Puede que la repentina aparición del Trece en los radares haya sido algo… sorpresiva, pero se equivoca si cree que cualquiera de los otros distritos tiene algo que ofrecer en lo que se refiere a esta lucha. La última vez aceptamos que uno de los distritos se hundiera en el olvido solo para evitar daños mayores. Nosotros los apuntábamos con nuestras armas, ellos con las suyas y al final todo se habría puesto bastante feo, sin embargo no se engañe- y sus labios se curvan hacia arriba- ninguno de los once distritos que quedan puede siquiera soñar con que los enviemos al exilio, si continúan con sus lucha, los desapareceremos a todos.

Sus palabras envían un estremecimiento a través de mi columna vertebral. Once, ha dicho once. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Obligo a las palabras a que pasen a través de mi garganta, aterrorizado ante la respuesta:

-¿Once?

Esta vez la sonrisa alcanza a iluminar sus ojos de serpiente.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que vea, señor Mellark, lo que suceden con aquellos que se atreven a desafiar nuestra hegemonía.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que ya muchos se estaban preguntando si había decidido abandonar esta historia. NO LO HARÉ. Lo juro, lo que pasa es que he tenido algunas semanas duras y ocupadas y recién ayer regresé de unas vacaciones en el extranjero que me tenían sin internet, así que me fue imposible actualizar. **

**En cualquier caso aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo y por fin nos acercamos a un pasaje conocido de Sinsajo, la entrevista de Caesar con Peeta. **

**A ver que les ha parecido hasta ahora esta historia. Tengo que decir que realmente me da pena tener que escribir a un Peeta tan roto. Me gustaba cuando sufría y luego era feliz y luego sufría de nuevo… pero ni modo. **

**¿Quién quiere una dosis de Mazapán en el próximo capítulo?**

**Les cuento que ya subí la primera canción del playlist de YouTube. Un millón de gracias a quienes me dejaron sus canciones, han sido muy útiles, trataré de dosificarlas para que me rindan. Aún se aceptan nuevas propuestas. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. **

**La de este capítulo se llama All I Want y es de Kodaline, oíganla, me ayudó a pensar en lo mucho que Peeta quiere ver el rostro de Katniss. **

**Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capi.**

**Por cierto, un millón de gracias por los 45 reviews en el primer capítulo. Ustedes son los mejores! **

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
